


Legion Babies in the 21st Century

by perletwo



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Community: trope_bingo, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perletwo/pseuds/perletwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills the "De-aged" square on my trope bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legion Babies in the 21st Century




End file.
